Tag
by ninabeana9
Summary: Our young ninjas have a day off! What better way to kill the time then by playing a harmless game of tag? Follow these witty shinobi as they plot each other's doom. Hopefully things wont get too out of hand...
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! This is my first fic! I really hope you like it. Comments are always welcome! If u liked it or hated it feel free to tell me, I don't mind, so let me know what you think!

Thanks!  
Nina

P.S.- I love but do _not _own the show Naruto or any of it's characters!!

**  
INTRO:**

If one were to think that tag is a simple game, it would be obvious that person never played the game with a ninja. Once Shinobi are involved, this once straight forward game becomes an intense web of skillful planning, complicated traps, and well, mass confusion. To expect anything less would be foolish. So perhaps it was fate that this particular game would take a turn for the extreme.

**CH. 1:**

BANG.

"no."

BANG.

"no."

"SASUKE!"

"god, why do you hate me?" The Uchiha, who had been sleeping peacefully mere minutes ago slowly rolled out of bed. "Must he come over every morning? Why doesn't he ever go on missions?" He asked his room. The room gave no reply, but if it could, Sasuke was sure it would reply something along the lines of "He's an idiot Sasuke, what do you expect?" The Uchiha smirked at his room's imaginary wit. As he made his way to the door, he wracked his sleep ridden brain for an excuse to make his hyper active friend leave. For some ungodly reason, he was drawing a blank. He sighed and threw open the door. "Jesus Christ on a pogo stick! Did you like, just get up or something!?" Naruto cried, realizing that the Uchiha was still in his PJs (_which consisted of a pair of Navy boxers. oh yes, that's right._)

Sasuke took one look at his friends face, and walked straight back into his bedroom.

"Well, good morning sunshine." Naruto said, well accustomed to his comrade's morning mood.

He followed Sasuke into his room, where he saw the dark haired boy had flopped back down on the bed. "Sasukeee, you can't sleep all day!" He whined.

"And why not?" came the muffled reply.

"Because! Today is a special day UKE!" Sas_seme _(not uke) lifted his head to glare at Naruto, who had made himself at home on his couch. (_It's leather. oooh XD)_ Naruto continued. "We've got the whole day to ourselves and we've got to meet the other teams in five minutes. Don't you remember?"

He did now, but Sasuke opted to bury his head in his pillow rather then admit to forgetting.

"You go" He said "I'll catch up later"

"No way man!" Naruto exclaimed "Come on you're getting up." He proceeded to try and drag Sasuke out of bed, but he only half succeeded because at that moment, the door flew open again.

"Hello? Sasuke? Naruto?" It was Sakura. "Where the hell are you guys?"

"In here Sakura!" Naruto waved…as if Sakura could see his through the wall. Walking into the room she stopped abruptly at the sight in front of her. Naruto had a firm grip on Sasuke's ankles as he just barely clung to his pillow.

THUD.

Naruto had won.

"Arrghh!" Sasuke growled. It seemed the fates were not on his side today, he would be getting up after all.

"Ohayo Sasuke!" Sakura smiled. "How are you?"

"Well, despite almost being impaled on my bedside table?" He glared at a triumphant Naruto "I'm peachy!" The sarcasm in his voice was more then audible. Sakura just shook her head at her former teammate's foul mood. She knew he really was a good guy, having overcome most of his childhood issues (_for the most part_). She noticed though, that he had still managed to cling to his condescending wit. Sakura knew underneath it all was a boy who would always protect those he cared for. (_Even if they never knew he cared at all. That was just Sasuke's way._)

"We'll just go outside while u get ready ok?" Naruto said. "Come on Sakura; let's see if teme's got anything good to eat."

"Huh? Oh, right…yeah" Sakura said, being torn from her thoughts.

"Try not to take too long ok?"

Sasuke headed for the bathroom. "Yeah yeah"

He was in no hurry.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, Here's the next chapter! I'm hoping to get more reviews this time, so if you have anything to say (questions, comments...you know the deal.) Just say it! If I dont get comments, I wont know if this story is good enough to stay up! Let me know! Thanks and I hope you enjoy!

Nina

**CH. 2:**

(_Time skip Thru Sasuke's morning routine and Naruto's fridge raid. I doubt any of you care about Sasuke brushing his teeth…or do you? O.o_)

It was 12:00 and almost all the young Konoha ninjas were gathered at the center square. A meeting like this was a rare occasion, seeing as missions were so frequent, however when given the time, the 12 would try to meet up and enjoy each other's company. (_i.e. train, eat…train and eat...etc._) Today however, would be different. This was the first whole day off many of the youngsters had had in a while and they wanted to make the very best of it.

Neji, Ten-Ten, and Lee had arrived first, shortly followed by Shikamaru, Chouji and Kiba. Then came Ino and Hinata, Shino wandering in a little later. Last but not least came group 7, including a smiling Sakura, one very enthused Naruto, and a slightly groggy Sasuke (_complete with just washed hair and all!_) At the sight of Sasuke Ino immediately ran over.

"Ohayo Sasuke-kun!" She squealed, throwing her arms around him. "Mmm, your hair smells so nice, what shampoo do you use?"

"Oh him? Teme uses Fructise sleek and shine, followed by volumizing conditioner and leave in treatme-mmph!!!" Naruto was silenced by a quick pop in the face. Turning back to Ino he replied.

"Head and Shoulders." And turned away, hoping to shake her. His wish was granted because at this time Neji decided to call order to the meeting.

"Ok guys, listen up. We have the whole day off while everyone's gone" He was interrupted by several cheers from the group. "So," He continued, "We need to decide what to do." The Hyuuga looked around. "Any suggestions?"

Silence…followed by various murmurs from the crowd:

"I got nothing"

"I thought you were thinking up ideas"

"Ramen?"

"Can I go back to bed?"

"Ramen?"

"Well, I guess we could train some more…"

"Ramen?"

"Oh my god Naruto! NO, we are not going to the ramen hut. Jeez!" Sakura yelled.

"Wow... this was soo worth getting up early for." Shikamaru joked, sitting down on the ground.

"I feel your pain." Muttered Sasuke, remembering his soft white sheets.

"Oh come on guys!" Lee exclaimed with joy (_and youth!_) "We must find something fun to do! We cannot waist our youth!"

"I-I agree with Lee, let's think harder." Hinata spoke out.

"What's something we never do anymore?" Ino asked

"Heh, well if we're taking that path we might as well play tag or something." Kiba said, laughing at hit sarcasm.

"An excellent idea Kiba-kun! I second your idea!!" Lee leaped in the air. Kiba looked taken aback.

"I'm in" Neji shrugged, putting his hand in.

"Hell, why not?" Shikamaru put a hand in too followed shortly by Kiba, Shino, Ino, Ten-Ten and Sakura.

"YES! I'LL SURELY WIN! 'TTE BAYO" Naruto's hand was in.

"Is this a joke?" Sasuke asked Hinata, who was now the only one other then himself to join the game.

"Oh I don't know Sasuke-kun, it might be fun." She said, smiling shyly and giving him a small nudge before joining herself.

"Hn. Maybe you're right" He relied surprised the words were coming out of his mouth. "I'm in."

And so, the game of tag was about to begin, but before anyone could scamper off to scheme, there was a very important question to answer.

Who was going to be 'It'?


	3. Chapter 3

Hi again! This chap is kinda short, but I promise the next one is longer! Hope you enjoy. I would love your opinion so review! please?

Thanks!

Nina**  
**

**CH. 3:**

It was decided after a short yet very intense round of eenie meenie, that Sasuke would be 'it'. The thought didn't daunt him that much, after all, he reasoned, he'd rather be the hunter then the prey.

"Here are some headsets" Lee reached into his ugly orange leg warmers and pulled out 12 of them." You can channel them specifically for who you want to reach."

"Why do you have those?" Ten-Ten asked, a little freaked out.

"You can never be too prepared! My dear Ten-Ten!!" Lee shouted. Freaked out, everyone took a set.

"Now we need a rock or something." Neji said, looking around.

"Wth? Why?" Ten-Ten asked.

"So the 'it' person can carry it around and that way we know who's it and who's not…duh."

"Yes! Neji-kun! I happen to have just the thing!" Lee exclaimed. From within his leg warmers he pulled a bright red rock about the size of a quarter. He handed it to Sasuke as everyone in the circle resisted the urge to ask what else Lee kept in those orange things.

"Ok Sasuke, close your eyes and on the count of 3 we all go." Neji called.

1…

2…

3!!!

Sasuke opened his onyx eyes and scanned his empty surroundings with cat like intensity.

"Ready or not" He murmured under his breath, a grin playing with the corners of his lips. "Here I come."

_The game had begun._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Things are just starting to heat up! What will happen next? Who knows? except me XD

I love you for reading! Thank you!_  
_


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, here it is, a much longer chapter to make up for the really short one before. XD Comments would be lovely.

Nina

CH. 4:

On the surface he looked cool and collected; it would take a closer look however, to notice how tense Sasuke was underneath it all. As his raven hair swayed lazily in the wind, his dark eyes swerved back and forth, looking for even the tiniest of motions to give away his enemies positions.

"I know he's here somewhere...I can feel it..." he whispered to himself. He swore he could hear the soft patter of feet down an alley. The young Uchiha hid behind the ramen stand and waited, like a cat awaiting a mouse until, yes, his honed instincts proved correct. Into the clearing a particular blonde ninja emerged looking left and right, and wearing a somewhat satisfied smirk.

"Jeez, anyone could outrun that teme" Naruto scoffed. Looking towards the Raman stand (and being the tard he was not seeing Sasuke) he decided "ill hide in here". He settled in his spot behind one of the tables and waited. From his hiding place Sasuke shook his head, this was too easy. Careful not to upset any chairs he snuck up on his orange friend.

"Who's a teme now?" he whispered once directly behind him.

"WHAAHOUUUOUAA!!1'' Naruto jumped straight up into the air in shock, and, with the help of his ninja-esqe skills, managed to land squarely on his ass. _What grace_.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot" The raven boy smirked. "Tag. You're it" With a POOF of smoke, he was gone, leaving a very shocked and rather sore Naruto alone in the stand.

"When the hell did he learn to do that Poof thing? That guy spends too much time with Kakashi" He sighed. "Well I suppose I'm it now." Naruto stood up and spun around --- "Look out everyone! I'm gonna kick your butts, 'tte bayo!!!!"

He started to run furiously. Then he realized he had no idea which way he was running. He stopped, picked a direction randomly, and started running again.

From a nearby building top, Sasuke laughed at the idiot and leaped away. Wheeee.

"That dobe" Neji spat from where he was hiding a few yards away. "He just succeeded in telling everyone in a 5 mile radius where he is. He really sucks at this game!"

"Yeah, yeah he does." Ten-Ten giggled next to Neji.

"Well, now we know that Naruto's 'it', we should watch out for him."

"Heh, this gives me an idea…" Ten-Ten grinned before whispering in Neji's ear. Neji laughed.

" Let's do it."

Meanwhile back in tard land, Naruto paused and sniffed the air.

"MY KIBA SENSES ARE TINGLING!!"

"UURRRR?" Kiba started from a nearby bush

"Dammit Akamaru!!" Kiba scolded.

"Hah! Found you!" exclaimed Naruto, pushing aside the bushes.

"Shit," said Kiba looking down at Akamaru, and then back up at Naruto, who was smiling ear to ear. "How'd you know it was me?"

"It's a talent" responded the future Hokage (heh, sure) Kiba got up and looked around, Naruto was still standing there.

"So I'm 'it' now?" Kiba asked.

"Looks like it."

…

"Aren't you going to run?" asked Kiba

"Wha? Oh, Right! Bye!" Naruto was off and running before Kiba could blink.

Kiba sighed and shook his head.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I love you all for reading! Thanks!

Nina


	5. Chapter 5

Hello again! Sorry for the late update! School has just started for me, so I don't know when i may be able to update next. I'll try to get the next one up as soon as possible. Until then, enjoy! And please review! I want to know what you think, no matter what it is, so r&r!

CH. 5:

Sasuke, sitting on the roof of a small shop, smirked to himself and shook his head. "How that hell did I get sucked into this?" He muttered to no one in particular. Surveying the streets below, he frowned to himself. "Where is everybody?"

"Don't you remember?" A voice replied lazily from behind him. Startled, Sasuke slowly turned to face the owner of the voice. A lesser ninja would have jumped at such a shock. Sasuke however was well trained to hide his emotions. It was Kakashi.

"Remember what?"

"Last week Tsunade announced that the village was invited to and overnight picnic at the Sand Village…"

"hn…" The Uchiha looked thoughtful. "I think I remember Gai going on about a youthful occasion, I just figured Lee had gotten his period or something" He remarked, wearing what must have been by now his 5th smirk of the day. Kakashi chuckled at his former student's malice.

"So, how're you guys doing with being in charge of the whole village?" He asked.

"It's not really a big deal." Sasuke replied. "But don't you find it rather odd that the hokage would entrust the village to a bunch of chunin? That doesn't make very much sense." (let's just ignore that issue all together...)

Hatake shrugged "You guys aren't all chunin, I believe Shikamaru and Shino made Jonin, and are you forgetting when you and that Hyuga prodigy made the ANBU? Then there's myself and a few others who opted to stay."

"true."

"So," Kakashi continued "What are you guys doing anyway? Playing tag or something?" He laughed at the notion of mature ninjas playing children's games.

"Yup." Sasuke's intense gaze met his old sensei's mocking one.

"O-oh" Oo

Sasuke smirked. (we're on number 6 here people.)

"Well, as much fun as this is, I must be off!" Kakashi said. He turned slightly pink at Sasuke's inquiring gaze. "I…uh, I have something I need to…see."

Uchiha rolled his eyes. "Kakashi, everyone knows you're seeing Anko, stop pretending it's a secret."

O.O; "What? When did…you know what? I don't care. Enjoy your game." POOF. He was gone.

"See you." Sasuke muttered turning back to his game. He blinked his thick lashes and scanned the empty streets. Sasuke sighed. He had a strange feeling things were getting complicated. My, how right he was.

Throughout the peaceful village, in all the nooks and dark alleys, alliances were being formed, plans were being made, and ambushes were being planned. This would turn out to be an interesting day for Konoha.


	6. Chapter 6

Here's another. Im soo sorry it's been so long! I hope you havent lost interest in my humble little tale XP. Anyways, you know the deal, read and review! (please?) Enough talk! Let's get to Neji in all his sexy glory XD.

Ahem.

**CH. 6:**

Neji crouched behind a large clump of bushes looking swiftly left and right. He saw nothing in the quite streets or in the windows of

nearby shops, but just to be sure, he gave the place a swift sweep with his Byakugan. Still empty.

"All clear Ten-Ten lets move." He spoke softly into the earpiece before looking to his team mates hiding place. "Ladies first" He added,

nodding his head slightly. Ten-Ten smiled at Neji's comment before making her move. Darting from behind some trashcans she ran

across the open street, leaped onto a low window sill, onto the roof, and finally with a graceful dive disappeared into the shelter of a high

tree. Neji smiled to himself. They weren't team mates anymore, but Ten-Ten and Neji still did many things together. They had become

quite close during their young years, spending a lot of time training and talking. Although at first Neji had been closed off to most

relationships, something about Ten-Ten had intrigued him, and after reluctantly spending time with her, he had developed a liking for her.

He had grown accustomed to her warm smile and sweet laugh, and her gently insisting voice that dared him to do things he may have

never done otherwise. Like make good friends and support others. Although he hadn't thought anything more of his liking for her, it was

slowly becoming apparent to him that he could, just maybe like her a bit more then most… He didn't dwell long on the perplexing

thought, as he waited for her all clear signal in the bushes, he had plenty of other times to try and figure out such confusing matters.

"Your turn." Was Ten-Ten's playful message. Neji smirked, shook the long hair out of his face, and took action. A few seconds later he

landed a perfect back flip on the same branch. _(He may have been showing off…but only a bit. XP)_

"Ok, here we are, now what?" Ten-Ten asked.

"Now? We set our plan into motion." Neji replied, white eyes reflecting a crazy, rare evil look. Ten-Ten giggled and began unpacking a

bag of suppliesthey had been gathering from nearby shops. If things went as planned, she knew this would be hilarious, if not…she

grinned at the thought, it would probably be just as funny.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading! If there's anything you want to say, say it! I welcome allllll comments.


	7. Chapter 7

Omg, i havent updated in forever. Im so sorry! I've been having major hw issues, plus having three houses and poor time organaization doesnt help matters. Anyways, i hope you enjoy. And please review! If any of you are still reading... 

CH. 7:

Meanwhile across the village, another team was being formed, this one in slightly less orthodox way. Kiba was sprinting, head low to the ground behind a group of buildings. Akamaru trotted faithfully at his heels. Coming to a corner, he stopped and quietly peeked around. The following alley way was clear of threats, unless you find garbage can threatening, which our buddy Kiba did not. Before making the dash, Kiba sat down, taking his puppy in his lap.

" Ok, here's the deal." (yes, he does talk to his dog, who doesn't?) " As far as we know, that Uchiha is still 'it'. But that could have changed by now, we have no way of knowing."

"Arf." Akamaru agreed.

"So, we best be suspicious of anybody who comes by, agreed?"

"Arf!"

"Let's move." Kiba darted out from around the corner with James Bond-like coolness. He ran swiftly down the alley way, darting into shadows and leaping behind trash cans. The end of the alley was in sight, and just as he thought he was in the clear, FWOOSH!

"What the hell?"

"Urr?"

Kiba found himself hanging upside down by his left foot.

"wow. I was beginning to think that would never work. Thanks buddy!" A laughing Shikamaru came out of the shadows.

"Shika! Let me the hell down from here!"

"Not so fast Kiba, how do I know you aren't 'it'? How do I know you won't tag me the minute I let you down? I'm not in the mood to run around today you know."

"I'm not it!" Kiba whined, wiggling around in a useless attempt to free himself. "I already tagged Sakura a few alley's back. I don't have the fricken stone, so that proves it!" All the blood was rushing to Kiba's face, giving him quite an appearance similar to that of a radish.

Sighing, Shikamaru lowered Kiba till he was inches from the ground and put his hand in Kiba's pocket.

"What the hell man?" Kiba was glad his face was already red.

"I have to make sure u don't have the stone"

"Jeez. Save it for Temari." Ignoring Kiba's comment, Shikamaru proceeded to frisk him for the stone.(lols) When he was sure that Kiba was clean, he let him down. Rubbing his ankle, Kiba sat against a brick wall. Shikamaru did the same across the way.

"So," He began. "You want to team up?"

"Oh sure, you tie me up, feel me up, and now you want to be a team?" Kiba snorted.

"Well…yeah." Shikamaru was never one for beating around the bush.

"…sure." Kiba sighed. Shika's trap was pretty good, and Kiba wasn't in the mood for running at the moment either.

And so, another team was formed, and another trap was set. Joy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading! XD


End file.
